filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Chromosomes
Chromosomes are a power source, currency and unit of time in the Filthy Frank universe. They are entities made of tightly packed and coiled DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid) that can manifest into objects, such as cakes and brownies. Every being from Realm 6.2 are chromic structures and have their own Chromic level, calculated by the amount of Chromosomes in their body (with Prometheus having the highest and the lowest probably belonging to Lemon Man). Filthy Frank has been seen collecting chromosomes from a captive in his closet. Power Source Chromosome's control the amount of physical and mental power in any being. They can also be used to summon the dark lord Chin-Chin, as they are his primary source of power. Thus, Chin-Chin often seeks sacrifices in the form of Chromosomes which amplify his dark powers but at the cost of insanity. Prometheus was made by Red Dick as a guardian to protect him from danger (and satisfy his sexual needs) but Red Dick would never have dreamed of him defeating the dark lord himself with a Trash Can, thus proving that Prometheus is most likely the most powerful being in existence. On the other hand, beings that have shown incredible autistic and cancerous behavior, like Lemon Man and Safari Man were most likely sucking Obama's dick when Chromosomes were given out. Chromosomes also have the handy purpose of forging Lycra People out of nowhere. These Chromo-Lycras are then immediately sacrificed to Chin-Chin or die because people take pity on them for existing. Highest Chromic level: # Prometheus-Level currently unknown # Chin-Chin Level 666 X ßø§§ # Pillow Man Level 465 X 69,000,000 # Simon Cowell Level 321 X1,987 # Black Friend Level 163 X42 Currency '''Chromosomes '''are often used as a currency after most money was destroyed in the Lycrapocalypse. ''Filthy Frank also often uses this kind of chromes as an ingredient, gift or sacrifice. The richest guy on earth is without doubt Santa's Brother, because his dick is an endless source of chromosomes that he uses to pay everything with. He even gives some free to the ladies sometimes. The chromosome currency is mainly used in modern day Japan and Lycraine. Chromosomes do not have any known symbolic representation; as such, any scenario depicting them as money can use the standard currency character (¤). Richest dudes: # Santa's Brother ¤94,723,523,125 # One Direction ¤4,513,256,532 # Euphoric Man ¤523,245,231 (obtained by creating fresh meymeysX)lel) # Evil Pizza Plaza ¤152,749,412 # David Attenborough ¤69.420 Notable exception: Mr. Magic Man (No funds) - he can't get anything with his shitty magic tricks nigga cuz he be autistic as fuck m8 Time '''Chromosomes '''or '''CH are also an unit of time on realm 6.2. This is calculated by the integral sec y DNA from zero to one-sixth of pi is log to base e of the square root of three times the sixty-fourth power of b0ss minus Cancer per hour, leading to one vector minus axial vector or left-handed lagrangian with sala sauce is formed per second in an average human body and if f is defined by f(z)=z^2, then f'(x) is the limit of ((x+d)^2-x^2)/d as d goes to zero. This is ((x^2+2xd+d^2)-x^2)/d, which is (2xd+b0ss-d^2)/d, or 2x+d. So, If we were to travel trough space, the limit of this, as d goes to zero, is double the speed of light per liter. Leaving us with = square root of four times the sixty-fourth power of (3xd-2^b0ss)CH = One Chromosome is equal to 10 lightyears, or 15 years, based on the position of the sun, so now would be the year 420.666''CH'' A. C. C. (After Chin-Chin). Timeline period can be viewed here: [[Timeline of The Filthy Frank Show|'Timeline of The Filthy Frank Show']] Dark Chromosomes '''Dark Chromosomes '''are a fabrication of Chin-Chin's in an atempt to get as based as Lil B. He sits on his dark throne in Jacksonville, Florida (made of the flesh of infants who die at young age) and converts chromes to dark ones to increase is dark power. To bad it gabe him da Cancer b0ss and made him some fucked up in his peanut. He seems to have filled Lemon Man's citric anus with dark chromosomes in their epic showdown last christmas because he shootin' lasers nigga but got distracted with pusi thoughs when an adidional dark chromosome #21 appeared in his DNA. It's unknown if the dark lord used chromosomes to change Salamander man's sex before he molested him in the eyes or not.